


NSFW Alphabets

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: These are all personal opinions of mine. Of course others might see it differently, but I hope you all enjoy the read no matter what!





	1. Chapter 1

This series will compile all my NSFW Alphabets into one place!   
1\. Antisepticeye  
2\. Author  
3\. Chase Brody  
4\. Darkiplier  
5\. Infelix  
6\. Wilford Warfstache  
7\. Yandereplier


	2. Anti

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Anti is a huge cuddle bug but, if you ever told anyone, he’d kill them. He just wants to wrap around you and listen to your heart beat. All the while, he’d be pressing little kisses to your chest and running his hands along your sides. While he’s a powerful beast in the rest of the world, he craves these moments of gentle love to remind him that he really and truly has you with him.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s rather fond of his own stomach and hands; for both vain and fundamental reasons. His hands are skilled and dexterous enough to play the piano, drums, and harp, but also strong enough to fight his way out of any situation called for. He also enjoys how nice his hands look against his lover’s body, how tight they can grip and leave beautiful marks. His stomach is solid and he’s got amazing core strength, but he finds it quite aesthetically pleasing as well, with the slender, muscular build defined with the light line of hair dusting down the middle.

 

He loves every part of his lover. There’s not a thing he’d change, although if he absolutely had to choose, it’d be their legs. Long or short, thick or slender, he loves having them wrapped around his waist and grabbing on tight when he’s fucking them. He loves how they look in certain shorts and jeans, and can’t stop himself from stroking them anytime he’s in reach. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Anti isn’t big on cleaning up a mess, so he prefers coming inside his lover, or in their mouth. Not only is it cleaner, he loves growling to them how he’s going to come deep inside them and claim them forever.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Anti is one of the top-tier, most bad ass, powerful demons, and yet he’s got a soft spot for you. He’ll never tell anyone, not even you, but sometimes he really enjoys switching up the rough fucking for gentle love making. He may not experience love as humans do, but he understand he feels something deep and lasting with you, and he wants to show you from time to time just how much you mean to him.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s moderately experienced. He’s only had a handful of lovers, because he’s never felt the need to go searching for one when alone, but he’s well practiced in his technique and knows exactly what he’s doing.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

[AntiFavoritePositionGif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a111d3fac886f9dca643d041ecb0a66c/tumblr_inline_p1eh16h7lQ1tabbki_500.gif)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He bounces back and forth between the two, depending on the mood. He can easily giggle with you over something silly that happens, but when he wants to, he will be serious and nothing will break his concentration. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He only keeps groomed if his lover prefers it, otherwise he has no preference.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Anti’s not big on romance, feeling awkward about it, but he’ll never let you feel unloved. He puts his passion and emotions through his touch and eyes. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

There are many times you come home and find him jerking off in bed, unable to wait or unwilling. He’s got a decently high sex drive and he’s got no problem taking care of himself, but it doesn’t take anything from how often he wants to be with you either.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Major knife kink! Whether he’s enjoying the sight of the shining blade against your throat, or nicking little stinging cuts against your soft skin, he’s enamored with it. If you were brave enough, he’d also find it overly exciting if you were to turn the instrument on him in return.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Anti is good to go anywhere. In the bed, against the wall, in a back alley, any time and anywhere, he is ready.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Danger. Anything that has a risk aspect to it gets him in the mood. Taking you sky diving? He’ll fuck you in the plane. Swimming with sharks? As soon as you’re dry on land, you’re his. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

While he enjoys gentle sex sometimes , he is not into it on the daily, and he’s completely against overly sappy situations. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves both, but given the choice between the two, he’d choose to receive. He loves how skilled and perfect your mouth is, and how your beautiful eyes water as you stare up at him. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough ninety percent of the time! He wants you to feel it later, and to leave little marks as physical reminders all across your body. The ache of his muscles as he destroys you over and over leaves a pleasant reminder to himself as he goes about his business the next day as well. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’d be totally up for it. As stated before, when ever and where ever. As long as he gets to feel you come around his cock and hear his name on your lips, he’s golden.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s very into risk and experimenting. He’d never push past his lover’s comfort zone, oh but he loves to stretch the limits. The adrenaline that pounds in his veins at the fear and anticipation on your face after trying something new just makes his day.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is pretty much limitless thanks to the supernatural abilities filling his being, but he keeps himself in check for your sake. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s more for the all natural route. He wants to be the one to please and tease you. While he wouldn’t outright refuse toys, he’d never be the one to suggest them or let them in easily. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Anti is a goddamn tease from hell. A butt smack here, a sly wink there, a flick of the tongue below you ear as he hugs you from behind, he’ll do it all and revel in watching you writhe in need from it. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

From growling demonic noises that frighten his lover to soft whispers of their name, he’s vocal as can be. He’s not necessarily loud but is very obvious about his enjoyment of being buried inside them

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

While he’s always up for being the brutal one, he can’t get over the thrill of his lover being brutal right back. Teeth marks on his shoulder, scratches up his back, knife slices across his belly, he wants to be marked up as much as he wants to mark.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s definitely a few inches lengthier than average and just as girthy, hitting all the right spots and stretching his lover to the max. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Anti constantly craves his lover, and his sex drive goes through the roof on his bad days, but he keeps himself to a limit as to not harm or exhaust his lover.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s not one to usually fall asleep post-sex, the activity actually energizing him, but occasionally he’ll fall asleep listening to the beat of your heart.


	3. Author

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

While he can be quite an asshole, he understands that you need him after sex, especially since he tends to be pretty intense. He won’t hesitate to pull you into his chest and make you lay there until you’re practically pushing him away and complaining. Only when you complain or tease him, does he really feel you’re recovered.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

No doubt, his favorite part of his body is his arms and hands. He loves to flex them and show off his strength any time he can, and of course his hands create the beautiful work that are his narrations.

His favorite part of his lover is their mouth. Whether it’s their quick whit and sarcastic responses or his name falling from their lips, he loves it. He loves seeing their soft lips curve into a gentle smile when he makes them laugh, and can’t get enough of them moaning his name when he’s wrecking them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He’s never ashamed to come all over his lover. On their ass, thighs, face, inside them, he doesn’t care. Whether its seeping out of them or showing proudly against their skin, he considers it a claim. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He gets off on fear. While he’d never hurt his lover beyond what they agree to, he’s not above threatening to do it. The fear in their eyes, the shaking of their body, it all makes him that much more excited.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Author is plenty experienced. From his dashing good looks to his smooth words and powerful aura, people with a masochistic or submissive tendency flock to him. It doesn’t hurt that when he’s having a dry spell, he can invite someone looking for a similar situation into his realm of the world.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

[AuthorFavoritePositionGif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/05687431dc0d155ecfaed0d0c155cd3e/tumblr_pjgoljVmqW1udf4gvo1_500.gif)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Author is as serious in bed as he is out, not very often prone to laughter unless something extremely ridiculous happens.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps himself trimmed and cleaned up, and he requests his lover to do the same.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Author is very serious and almost overwhelming. Passionate and wild are the best words to describe him when he wants you. You can tell by the look he gets on his face when his mind has shifted into intimacy territory.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He jacks off once a day, at least, if he’s unable to have you that day, but he’s quick and flippant about it; using it for more of a quick release rather than taking the time to enjoy it.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

BDSM; He is a dom in all aspects and absolutely requires submission out of his lover. 

Breathplay; He’s skilled and careful in this kink, but adores the look of fear and elation it evokes in his lover.

Consensual nonconsent; He loves the thrill of the chase and a fight. He wants to feel that rush of power and dominance over his lover, but once he hears your safe word, all bets are off and he’s back to the man you love and care for. 

Predator/Prey; Falling under the consensual noncon, he adores the chase. Whether its through the house or the woods, his adrenaline gets pumping into overdrive by chasing, catching, and pinning his lover into submission.

Name calling; You’ll be his little whore, slut, cum princess, whatever dirty name he feels like calling you at the moment. He is cautious if you have certain trigger words and respects not using them if you request it.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere. As long as he has the space to twist you into whatever position he wants, he’s fine. Against the wall, on the floor, on the counters, against a tree; everything is fair game to him.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

As stated above in kinks, submission and resistance turn him on like no other. Whether he’s getting his way with his willing lover, or tracking them down to fuck them into submission, he thrives off the power play.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He absolutely refuses to ever sub. Gentle sex is usually a turn off for him as well, so it’s a once in a very great while act.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving. He wants to see you on your knees, hands behind you back, taking his cock like the good little slut you are as he listens to you moan and choke and gag until he comes in your mouth; enough for it to flow down your chin as you can’t swallow fast enough.

P = Pace (Are they fasr and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough, 24/7. The only slow he will ever engage in is when denying your orgasm, which is not often. He wants to hear you screaming, hear how his body slaps yours, hear how his hand connects with your ass beautifully in the act.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s completely fine with a quickie, seeing as he’s used to fucking his lover so roughly their head might spin. Got to leave for work in thirty minutes? He’ll take ten to fuck you against the door of your car as you’re heading out. Have company over? He’ll sneak you into the back room and fuck you on the washer while covering your screams with his hand.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Author engages in very many risks. From brutal sex to consensual non-consent play, he likes to take it to the edge, but he is very careful and practiced in what he does. He would never endanger you life.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can last a fair bit longer than most men, but nothing extremely abnormal. Fifteen minutes to one hour is his usual, depending on how much time he has with his lover. He can go one to two rounds at a time, but would be ready for more in an hour or so after.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t feel the needs for toys. He won’t object if you bring one and ask to use it, but he won’t let it be a regular occurrence. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

While he can do a fair amount of teasing, he’s much more likely to get down to business, unable to control himself once at a certain point. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s loud, incredibly loud, but it’s mostly feral growling and groaning, mixed in with degrading names and demanding phrases. Once in a while his lover’s name will add to the fray. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He likes it rough, and he knows just how to balance his lover right on the edge of pain and pleasure. He delights in the way their body fights to get away and as close as possible to him at the same time. He doens’t mind pain in return, such as biting his neck or scratching at his back. The more animalistic, the better. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Slightly over average in length and much thicker than average, he is hung to please the most picky of lovers but not harm them with his size. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has quite the high sex drive, but keeps it in check for his lover. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He fall asleep quite easily, more so when it was a strenuous session, and you’re cuddled up to his side as he drifts off. He’d never admit it to anyone else.


	4. Chase Brody

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Chase is the biggest cuddle bug known to man. Whether you were having a rough go at it or making love, he wants to be sure you’re sated and comfortable. From kissing to gentle muscle massages, you’ll never want. If he can’t fall asleep himself, he’ll at least stay until he’s sure your out for the count, and tuck you in after. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Chase’s favorite body part of himself would probably be his arms or his abs. He works out to keep in shape and he’s mighty proud of it. He absolutely melts when you tell him how much you enjoy his body.

His favorite body part on you is a tie between your smile and your eyes. He swears he can see your soul shining in your eyes when you make eye contact with him, and he can literally get lost in his thoughts when you smile at him. He loves being the one to make you smile and laugh. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He loves coming inside you. He understand that certain situations might not always make it possible, and he’ll use protection for those occurrences, but if he had his way, he’d be able to fill you with his cum every time.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He has a darker side he doesn’t like to let out often. With how often the fans come at him for being Anti’s puppet, he tries to keep any dark thoughts or wishes to himself, but sometimes he just has to let loose. Those nights end with consensual bruises, bite marks, and aching bodies for you both. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s pretty experienced. From his prior marriage and some random hookups before, he knows quite well how to please his lover. He’s also eager to learn new things or your favorite things in order to make it that much better for you.

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying)

Missionary, where he can bury his face in your neck and press every inch of his body as close to you as possible!  
[ChaseFavoritePositionGif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e4866a96d7cda266a9eb7cf52186ba36/tumblr_pjgorzrjzV1udf4gvo1_500.gif)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Chase is always a bit of a goof ball, so you can expect him to be just the same in bed as in that he doesn’t take himself too seriously. He likes to keep it fun, enjoyable, and loving. 

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Chase keeps himself trimmed up. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

While he’s the master of keeping the situation light, he’s also a pro at letting the passion flow between the two of you. He’s always sure to remind you just how much he loves you and feels blessed to be with you. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He has quite the high sex drive but knows that you need time for yourself as well. He jacks off when ever there’s more than a day or two between getting to have you. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Praise kink to the max! He loves hearing what he does to you. Whether it’s just screams or even literal praises, he eats it all up like candy. 

Breeding/Impregnation kink! Even if you can’t/won’t get pregnant with him, he loves to act out the scene. The thought of filling you with his cum and fantasizing that you could actually become pregnant with his baby turns him on like no other. 

Submission! While he can be dominant at times, he most often loves to be a bit more submissive. It’s not always to the point where he’s on his knees begging you, but more so letting you take the reigns and take what you need from him. 

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Chase is up for anywhere as long as is able to take his time with you. One of his favorites outside of the bedroom is the kitchen counter or the kitchen table. Something about it is taboo and he loves it. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Praise, praise, praise! Reminding him how good he made you feel last night, complementing him on how good he looks that day, telling him how proud you are of how hard he works, anything of the sort just perks him up… in more ways than one. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Dub/NonCon. He wants and needs pure, open, honest communication of your consent and what you’re okay with. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Giving. While he loves receiving, something about pleasing his lover is better than any pleasure he could get. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

It varies. He enjoys both a quick hard fuck and slow gentle love making, depending on his mood and the day. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He prefers having more time, but he’s not adverse to a quickie in the car or the back of the office if time is short. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Chase is open to experimenting! As long as it doesn’t involve either of you actually getting hurt or anything where you can’t give full consent, he’s all about it. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is pretty average. 1-2 rounds is about his max before a good rest. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns toys for both himself and you. He’s not ashamed to have an interest in being pleasured different ways and is very accommodating for you to do the same. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Chase is a god damn tease! He knows he’s hot and he knows how he affects you. A little wink and a slap to your ass is very common when he’s around you, and he’s always stealing away a few moments to whisper a dirty sentence or two in your ear if he has the time. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Loud boi! Just as he likes hearing it, he’s big on giving praise. He’s not one to silence his moans or screams when you’re blowing his mind. 

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Chase has voiced a possible interest in a threesome in the future. He hasn’t put any plans in concrete yet, but he’s said he’s willing to try with another female or male as long as your willing. He’s researched (and by that I mean watched porn of course) the topic and loves how satisfied the participants end up being. 

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Chase is pretty average, but a bit thicker than normal with a bit of an up curve. He fills you just right. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is quite high. He’d be happy to have sex twice a day if there is time, but he’s able to hold out at least a day or two before he feels the urge to jack off between sessions. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He usually falls asleep quite easily after making sure you’re happy and comfortable.


	5. Darkiplier

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Everyone knows Dark isn’t the cuddliest person out there and that doesn’t change after sex either. At the least, he would ensure you are in a comfortable position and make sure you are feeling okay before resting a mere inch or two away from you but close enough to feel his presence. However if it was a particularly rough session, he would talk you down and remind you how good you were for him; petting your hair and kissing your forehead or temple would also be involved as he held you close until you were back to normal.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Dark is confident and can be vain at times. His favorite part of his own body would probably be his mouth though, rather than his flawless physique. This is for two reasons mainly. He loves the power he holds over others with his voice and words, and he loves that he can drive you insane with it. Whether it be from his filthy teasing or his oral skills, he keeps you under his power with ease.

His favorite part of his lover’s body would either be the throat or the hips. Both because he can have a tight grasp on them and leave beautiful marks with his touch. He can also leave love bites to remind you of your activities, or to remind others that you are taken (Although this rarely needs to happen)

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Always the dominant lover, he enjoys seeing his cum on you. Whether it be on your ass, stomach, or face, he relishes in that little moment where he has full claim over you visually and stores the image away in his mind. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

On the rare occasion, when he’s had a day rougher than normal, he will allow his lover to take some control. This is not to say he is any less dominant, but his partner would be allowed to be on top and control the pace, with Dark leading verbally from below. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Dark is one of the most experienced Iplier egos, considering how long he has been around, and his ability to charm the robes off of a nun. It’s safe to say he knows what he likes and how to get what he wants, all while ensuring his partner is satisfied as well. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

DarkFavoritePositionGif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Very serious. If his lover were to laugh about anything or get off task mentally, he would take great offense to it, even if it were to have nothing to do with him personally. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Dark is always a man of control, and thus keeps his hair trimmed below, but does not see the need to shave completely as it is a rudimentary task and not at all necessary. He would insist his partner follow a similar routine. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He is a seducer and charmer at heart. When he feels it’s necessary, he can be overly romantic, choosing to spend his time pleasing his lover and lavishing their body until they can no longer handle it. However, this is not a usual thing, saved for when he feels he has upset his lover or needs to remind them how much he does care. During the normal intimate moments, Dark is ever vocal and irresistible, but his movements are rough and dominant.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Dark doesn’t feel the need to jack off when he has a partner to relieve that itch. Only when he has to be away for more than a few days might he give in to the desire, all while thinking back to those images he’d saved of how his partner looks beneath him, with his mark and claim laid all over them. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dark has a S&M kink like you wouldn’t believe. He needs to be in control, and whether his sub is bratty or a good listener, he will enjoy it. He either gets to reprimand them with pain and punishment, or pleasure them with rewards. He delights in inflicting pleasurable pain; i.e. biting, spanking, choking, hair-pulling. He wants to hear the sounds his lover makes.

Which adds a slight praise kink to mix. Nothing pushes him to the edge faster than hearing his partner crying his name, unable to control their moans and sobs from what he is doing to them. Begging only makes it better on his end. 

He has an edge play kink as well. Having that control over his lover’s orgasm, drawing it out until he feels they deserve to cum, and causing that torrential landslide of bliss, he relishes in it.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Dark prefers comfortable places such as the bed or a large, soft couch. However, if the needs strikes fast, he is not against taking his lover over a table or against the wall. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

The quickest way to lure Dark into rough sex is being disobedient. As long as he is not in a murderous mood, teasing him or being bratty will get you over his knee and fucked hard into the nearest surface quicker than anything. He also enjoys a more subtle seduction other times. Cornering him in his work area away from the other egos and straddling him in his chair, tugging softly on his tie as you ask for a kiss, telling him how much you want him, it’s sure to get him going. Praising him for his looks and charisma or reminding him fantastic your last round was, stroking his pride is the next surest way to earn yourself a ticket to his bed. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He vehemently refuses to be submissive to his partner, as he sees it as lowering himself. He’s reluctant to share unless it’s his idea for a good reason (I.E. rewarding good behavior, punishing his lover by having Author write them into an unrelenting edging session despite being untouched)

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He prefers to receive, but is most often up for returning the favor. Something about the sight of his lover looking up at him with their lips around his cock and his hand in their hair just hits that deep seated need to be in control. He also tends to enjoy giving to his lover when they’ve been good, and he will edge them until they’re a writhing mess, begging for him, until finally he lets them cum when he feels they’re ready. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

His pace may vary, but generally he goes between fast and slow, but is overall rough in his motions. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies with Dark are a rare commodity. He prefers to take his time with his lover, even when they’ve angered him and he’s rushed into taking them, he’ll drag it out as long as possible. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

While he is open to ideas occasionally, he likes to stick with what he knows he likes. If the suggestion to experiment falls within his comfort zone (I.E. A new paddle to spank with, a new pet name, a S&M roleplay), he’s generally willing to try them when he’s in a good mood.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Being inhuman, Dark can go for as long as he wants, until he’s burned off his anger or feels satisfied with how many times he’s made his lover cum. He does take care not to overwork his partner, keeping it generally to one to two sessions a day at most. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does not own toys himself, preferring the basics of using his own body to please his partner, but if his lover brings a toy to try, he might just suggest they keep it for another time as well. He would only be willing to use toys that are for his partner, not for himself. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Dark can be the master of teasing when he wants to. When he knows you won’t have time to fuck for hours, he’ll come up behind you and whisper dirty things in your ear, grope your ass and nip at your neck. He will often tease you once in bed as well, staving your climax off until you swear you’re going to die from it, and then making you explode. 

But when you tease him? It’s game over. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He is rather subdued in his noises. Simple groans and grunts, and the occasional moan escapes his mouth but he much prefers to use his breath to torment you with filthy phrases. Whether he knows it or not, your name will slip out when he’s right on the edge and he’ll bury his mouth in your neck or shoulder to silence his noises. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

When he’s feeling particularly primitive, he will develop a slight daddy kink, referring to himself as such and calling his lover kitten or good “boy/girl/pet”. This rarely rears it’s head and he never discusses it after, but those times are some of the most passionate sessions he has. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Slightly over average in length and much thicker than average, he is hung to please the most picky of lovers but not harm with his size. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is quite high, but he is able to control it unlike most human males, unless provoked by his lover insistently. He could go one to two rounds a day, happily, but does not require it. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Dark hardly sleeps, much less right after sex. On the very rare occasion it happens, it’s after a strenuous, rough session where he falls asleep holding his lover during after care.


	6. Infelix

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Infelix is incredibly responsible with his partner. He instills amazing aftercare, ensuring they’re cleaned up, hydrated, and calmed. He doesn’t necessarily cuddle or get sickly sweet; He leaves it with some kisses once he’s sure they are not lost down the rabbit hole of subspace.

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s not vain in any sense, so he prefers a practical part of his body; hands. Infelix is extremely crafty and loves to work with his hands, as well as enjoys the things his hands can do to his lover.

His favorite body part of his partner correlates perfectly with his love for his hands. He’ll never get over just how utterly well his capable fingers fit around your throat, how he can feel your life force under his palm- how human you are compared to him. The blank canvas of skin is the absolutely perfect place for him to mark you with love bites, as well as place the collar that leave no question in mind; you belong to him.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Since you are his, he claims you in the most intimate way possible. He wants you filled with him cum, where it can’t be wiped away or cleaned off.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Infelix is nearly obsessed with giving oral to his partner. He gets the deepest satisfaction from controlling your pleasure and being the one to make you squirm and scream. It also gives you the perfect leverage to pull his hair, which only serves to drive him more insane.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He is the oldest of all the egos, by both invading his host first and also being the oldest demon. He’s been around for centuries. He’s had many, many experiences under his belt to hone his craft. He is skilled and proud of it.

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

As with everything else in life, Infelix’s favorite things have him in complete control. He likes his partner on their hands and knees, face down ass up, where he can position them perfectly; their back arched hard with his hand pinning them by the neck to keep them in place.

(Can’t do a gif with these new regulations >.>)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Infelix is an intense lover. He might tease, but its done is such a way that it just adds to the controlling airs about him, with a low rumbling growl right in your ear.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

When Infelix inhabited Felix’s form, it naturally stressed out his body, and in reaction the hair on his head turned a white blonde. The roots stay a natural light brown, as does all the rest of his hair. He is just as in control of his appearance as every other aspect of his life, and thus keeps his beard and pubic hair trimmed.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Infelix is dedicated and passionate. You’re made acutely aware of his emotions for you and the depth of his feelings during sex by just how ardently he pleases you. He’s not emotive or extremely affectionate, but he shows his care in other ways. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He refuses to jack off since he has you, and will always use his partner to obtain his pleasure.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Domination/Submission, quite obviously, is his biggest. He needs absolute control of his lover, even if that means coercing it out of them.

Marking up his lover is another big kink for him, especially placing love bites on their throat and leaving behind abrasions from his beard on the most sensitive places.

Choking and breath play. He’s very careful and controlled when your life is in his hands, with all his years of practice, and he knows just how to push you to the edge without going too far.

He has a collar for his lover as well. It causes emotions similar to pride to bubble up when he sees his claim laid so boldly on your throat.

To him you are his pet, just as he is your master to you. Sir or master is met in return with good pet. He’s also been known to dabble in positive degradation; terms such as good slut are common when he’s keeping you on the edge or when he’s acknowledging how well you take him.

With his incredible stamina, he’s able to go many rounds in a row, which leads to much more cum than normal. Over time, he’s developed a liking to seeing how much cum his lover can hold, stuffing them full until it’s dripping from their holes as another claim.

He has an obsession with oral sex, controlling your pleasure, and even edging you so you’re begging for him to finally end it. Having you shaking at his mercy flames his fires something fierce.

Toys are an occasional treat for you both. He’s got handcuffs, a remote controlled vibrator, and even a crop for when he wants to treat or punish you.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He’s quite open to most places, as long as there’s a semi-comfortable place whether it be a bed or table, but you should always be aware. He’s fond of catching you off guard in places you wouldn’t expect, both to give the element of surprise and as a reminder of just how much hold he has over you whenever he wishes.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Infelix just loves when you call him sir or master, and being good for him and proving your submission sets him off in the best ways. Just showing off you recent bite marks or collar has him ready to claim you again. There are also times he enjoys battling you into submission; when you’re being flippant or just not thinking of the repercussions of your actions, he’s more than happy to remind you just why he is your master.

When already in the middle of sex, pulling his hair and biting or scratching him are sure ways to amp up his intensity. Sure, he would never allow you to use as much force as he does, but the light sting is as alluring to him as the pain of his bite is to you.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Slow sex, or love making. He reserves the only bit of sweetness for important moments such as aftercare, and even then it’s doled out only as needed.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Infelix has the tongue of a devil. He’s incredibly skilled in giving oral and absolutely loves it. He loves getting it as well, because then he can use you, choke you with his cock, and feed you his cum.

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

He is always fast and rough. Slow and sensual makes simply turns him off. He’d rather show his passion through fucking your brains into mush.

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He prefers proper sex, but quickies are fun for him because he uses them to tease you. Get you all riled up, fuck you so hard it hurts, and leave you with his cum leaking out as soon as he finishes; the only explanation you get, if he gives one, is that he wants you aching for him, needing him.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Risk is the name of Infelix’s game. He doesn’t necessarily experiment because he’s fully in control of everything he does, but there’s always the slight risk that something could go wrong.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Infelix pretty much has endless stamina. He can go for as many rounds as he would like. He can fill your mouth first, then turn right around and fill your other holes in the same session. This ends in cum stuffing to an extreme when he’s in the mood.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns quite a few toys to use on his partner, including a crop and handcuffs when the occasion calls for them. He’s also keen to tease you with a remote controlled vibrator, often sneaking it off and on when you’re in public together and enjoying the reactions that you can’t control.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Infelix is an incredible tease. From edging you and keeping you just on the brink of orgasm, to fucking you only for his pleasure, he’s always got the upper hand.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not shy to let you know just how good you make him feel. Your noises and screams turn him on, and he knows his do the same to you. His growls, grunts, moans, and groans go unchecked and unfiltered.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)

Although he is completely possessive of you, he’s thrilled with the idea of sharing you on his terms; Quite possibly with Anti since he’s no doubt willing to bend to Infelix’s demands. He directs everything from right beside you, how to touch you, how long to fuck you, but the ultimate rule remains no matter what: they may not cum in or on you, and you may not cum from them. You’re to save that for when Infelix takes over. No one is allowed that pleasure other than himself.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Whether it’s from his demonic energy or just natural growth, Infelix is on the large side of the spectrum. Topping about eight inches when fully excited and thicker around than average, he fills his lover almost more than they can handle. He curves up just enough to hit every sweet spot you could beg for.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has an incredibly high sex drive, but it doesn’t control him. He can ignore it even when he has the urge.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Infelix doesn’t need sleep. He will however stay on the bed with you, with some space, until you fall asleep. He knows his presence is comforting, as he exudes protection and safety.


	7. Wilford Warfstache

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Wilford will always cuddle his lover after sex, and do everything in his power to make sure they are comfortable and happy. Whether it be playing with their hair, rubbing their back, or whispering sweet compliments in their ear, he will never leave them wanting. He quite often falls asleep with them after.

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part of his own would have to be a tie between his fabulous mustache and his hands. The first comes from a place of pride, knowing how unique it is and how well it suits him. The second comes from the strength and dexterity behind the fine sinews of his fingers and how well they play your body.

His favorite part of his lover’s body is their eyes. He loves seeing the depth of emotions swirling in the beautiful colors. No matter what he first thought his favorite color was, it instantly became your eye color the first time he made love to you and stared into your hooded orbs. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

100% Wilford loves to cum deep inside you, just to pull out and watch it drip down your thighs. He might even scoop it up and offer it to you, watching with a patient gaze for you to take the offer. 

Anytime he goes down on you, which is like every time you’re intimate, he pushes and pushes until you make a mess all over his face and he gets to drink you up. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Maybe not so secret, but he has a major daddy kink. He loves to spoil his lover with both material goods and physical affection, and loves to be in the position of the protector that they rely on. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Wilford is rather experienced. His charming and bubbly personality mixed with his good looks get him many fans, and while he’s now settled down with you, he took his fair share of romps with the women and men that fawned over him before. He knows his way well around the human body and knows just how to use hands to bring their lover to their knees.

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Wilford goes back and forth depending on the mood. Sometimes he’s very intense and focused on the moment, other times he’s laid back and there’s a lot of tickling and giggling joining the pleasure.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

While at one point he dyed his pubic hair pink, it’s now back to it’s natural dark shade. He doesn’t groom often but if his lover preferred it, he would. 

He doesn’t particularly care about his lover’s grooming style either. As long as he gets to go down on them and make them cum, he couldn’t care less about appearance.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Wilford is extremely romantic, from sweet talking his partner to showing with kisses and touches, he always conveys his love for them thoroughly.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He has a super high sex drive. As such, if you are busy or don’t feel up to it, he has no problem taking care of himself, and is still willing to go at it with you later. He takes his time as he would with you, all while picturing your hand or mouth on his cock, until he cums with your name on his lips.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Super huge daddy kink. (Not necessarily DDLG!) He loves having a protective position in his lover’s life, being able to provide for them and take care of them without them having a worry of their own. This translates heavily into the bedroom as well, giving every last bit he has to make sure his partner is pleased beyond their wildest dreams and taking his own selfish pleasure in going down on them for an unbelievable amount of time. 

Oral kink like no other. While he enjoys receiving, he gets the most enjoyment out of giving. He likes getting to drive his lover insane with over stimulation, using his tongue and hands as blissful torture instruments. He’s not done until his mouth and jaw are covered in their cum, and they’re shaking from exhaustion.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

As long as the lighting is good, he doesn’t have a strong preference to where it takes place. He just wants to be sure he can see every inch of his partner so he can remember it later.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Wilford gets turned on easy, thanks to his high sex drive, but the surest way to get him going is to dress up. Whether it be a cute outfit he picked out for them, or them wearing one of his shirts or suspenders, he loves to see his partner in something that screams him. Short skirts/shorts and thigh highs on his lover would be the next best thing. Not to mention if you were to come straight out and tell him how badly you wanted him, it’d be like flicking on a switch and you’d find yourself on your back with his mouth between your legs faster than you could think.

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He absolutely refuses to hurt his lover. A light spanking, a love bite here or there, those are safe, but anything that would leave bruises or harm them, he is adamantly against.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He craves to be between your thighs, tasting how aroused you are for him as he makes you shake and quiver. He is more skilled than the best, having spent so much time crafting his practice and is willing to learn even more by testing out different techniques on you. While he won’t say no to receiving, he definitely prefers giving.

 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Wilford likes to take his time with his lover, going slow and easy as to appreciate every second he’s gifted with them. On the rare occasion he’s fast and rough, it’s usually if he’s been apart from his lover for a decent amount of time and he can’t wait to be in them.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

As stated above, Wil takes his time. He makes sure his lover is thoroughly pleased and sated before focusing on himself, and that can’t be accomplished in a quickie. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Wilford is up for some experimentation, such as a food in bed or a new position, but he’s not much of a risk taker. He’s more concerned with the safety of his partner.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Wilford usually keeps it to one round at a time because of how long he takes, but given the opportunity, he would spend the entire day worshiping his lover’s body. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns some toys that he picked out for his lover, such as a vibrator, a small dildo, and fluffy handcuffs, that he delights in using on them. He will occasionally let his lover use something like a vibrator on him when he’s receiving oral or letting them work him up, but it’s more so for them.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Wilford can be quite the tease. From a slap to the butt passing in the hall, to pulling you in a closet and grinding his thigh against your sex during a heated make out, he is insatiable but knows the big show has to wait. He just has to let out some of his frustration in little increments some how.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Wilford is veerry vocal. He doesn’t hold back on his noises of ravenous hunger when he’s going down on his lover, and when he’s buried deep in them, their name comes out just as loud from him as his does from them. He wants his partner to know how good they make him feel, because he knows he loves hearing it as well.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

When drunk, he can get a little more promiscuous than normal, dabbling in dressing up some himself for his lover. He keeps it simple, but he’s been known to strut around in pink short shorts with one of his lover’s pink garters or their thigh highs on, teasing them with how good his legs look in them. He seems to be more exhibitionist when drinking.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Slightly over average in length and much thicker than average, he is hung to please the most picky of lovers but not harm them with his size.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Insanely high, and he struggles to control it. He just craves his lover at every moment of the day, but keep just enough hold on his actions to make it

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Snuggled up to his partner, he falls asleep fast once he’s assured they’re comfortable and safe.


	8. Yandereplier

Also, I hope no one minds, but I completely h/c as Yan still being a male that just enjoys wearing female clothing, and looking totally adorable doing it! <3

 

 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Yandere is all about the cuddles. In fact, he’ll probably wrap himself around you like an octopus, or request you do the same to him if he’s feeling brave enough. All the while, he’ll press soft kisses over your face and the top of your head, whispering how much he loves you and how amazing you are to him. He’ll be sure to make you feel like royalty.

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He can’t pick a favorite part of his body, but if his lover really, really pushed for it, he’d say his mouth. It lets him kiss them, please them, and taste them.

 

His favorite part of his lover though, oh, that’s equally as difficult because he loves everything about them. He would tell him he loved the passion in their eyes, the tilt of cuteness in their smile, the softness of their skin, the way they feel touching him, the voice that so perfectly says his name; Literally everything. He won’t find fault in his partner in even the darkest corners.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He thinks cum is messy, and he can’t bring himself to soil the perfection of his lover by cumming on them. On the other hand though, when his lover explodes and coats his mouth in their cum, or it drips down his body? He finds it unbelievably erotic. He also enjoys the claiming act of having his cum spill deep inside his lover as they twitch and flutter around him like mad.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Yan had of course lusted long and hard over his lover, viewing them as his senpai for a long time before finally approaching them. It took him months of dating them to start relaxing around them, but no matter how long they’re together, he’ll always see them as his senpai and hold that reverence for them in his head. Sometimes during sex, he call them senpai in a whisper that they can’t hear, just because he’s still in awe to have them.

 

He is also a switch, but he’d never let anyone other than his lover know it. His lover needs a dominant person? He’ll gladly fill that roll. His lover is into being the dominant? He won’t hesitate to submit to them.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Yandere had very little experience, having no real interest in others until he met his lover. Once he found them, whoo boy. He did mountain of research, and he always strives to improve sex for his lover (no matter how many times they tell him that he’s already blown their mind). What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm and willingness..

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Yan actually has two. His favorite just depends on his mood. No matter what, he wants to be as close to his lover as possible and be able to kiss them senseless during it.

  


 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s pretty serious during sex. He makes it his personal mission to do everything right so he pleases you beyond your wildest dreams. If you were to giggle about something, it would take a bunch of hugs and kisses to reassure him that you weren’t laughing at him before he could get back into the mood.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Yan grooms himself however his lover prefers, and has no preference on his lover as long as they’re comfortable.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Yandere is incredibly romantic. He’ll start with soft words and gentle kisses raining down your face, trailing down your neck and chest, all the while whispering everything he loves about the area he’s kissing.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He hardly ever jacks off, and it’s usually only by his lover’s request to do so. He had little to no sex drive before his lover, and sees when urges he does have as a waste unless he can spend it with them.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Yan is rather vanilla when left to his own devices.

 

However, he has a huge body worship kink. He wants to take his time and make each part of your body feel amazing. The little hollow under your knee, the sensitive patch of skin below your navel, the sweet spot on your neck, he’ll make sure to hit every single spot that brings your pleasure, and it turns him on to do it!

 

He also has an enormous praise kink. While he wants to worship you and tell you ever part he loves about you, it drives him insane to hear that he pleases you. Whether it’s his name said in a breathy moan, or you’re screaming about how good he makes you feel, it’s an aphrodisiac with him.

 

If his lover were more dominant, he has no issues playing submissive for them. He’ll get into, too. Begging for them, letting them edge him and tease him for as long as they wish, letting them use him for their own pleasure. He’d be the perfect sub as long as he knew his lover was happy.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His favorite place is in bed. It’s classic, and he gets a big, soft space to take his time with you.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Praise, praise, praise! You could walk by him and make an off-hand comment about how you were still aching from last night, and he’d instantly get turned on.

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No sharing. Absolutely a hard limit for him. He also won’t go too far into hurting his lover, but will instill some of the easier BDSM tactics if they really want it.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

It’s a tie for him. In giving, he gets to hear your moans and screams and feel you get off for him. In receiving, he gets to feel every little wonderful thing your mouth can do. He’d give up receiving if he had to choose, but he loves them both.

 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

Yan is usually slow and passionate, taking his time and hitting every pleasure spot he can. The only time he gets rough is if his lover requests it, or if he’s hit by jealousy. His lover had been talking to another man for too long, or let the man hug or touch them? Oh, he’d take his frustration out by fucking them into next week (with their consent of course).

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He hates quickies, unless his lover demands it. He’ll do anything for them, of course. He much more prefers to take his time with them.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Yan is completely open to new kinks and toys, as he’s constantly looking for new things to amp up the pleasure for his lover in the bedroom. He won’t do anything that would risk their safety though.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is pretty average. 1-2 rounds and done. The foreplay and oral and worship can take anywhere from ten to twenty minutes, and the actual sex is about the same. He’s learned amazing control over how long he can stave off his orgasm to give his partner multiple.

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns toys that he bought for his lover, and a few in case they want him to be submissive. Whether they’re used on them or him, totally depends on the situation.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Yan doesn’t tease too much. Of course, he doesn’t realize how sexy it is when he gives you that seductive stare because he’s thinking something dirty about you.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Oh, he’s loud as can be. Moaning, grunting, whining, groaning. You name it, he does it. He doesn’t hold back just how good you make him feel, telling you in panicked breaths as he teeters right on the edge of climax. It’s not usual to hear your voice screamed into the pillow beneath you.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Totally believe that when he’s drinking, he’s the subbiest sub. Male or female lover, it won’t matter. He’ll ask them to fuck/peg him from behind and use him like a filthy toy for their pleasure. Drunk yan is a kinky yan.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Slightly over average in length and much thicker than average, he is hung to please the most picky of lovers but not harm them with his size.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is average. Before he found his lover, he had none at all. So he was shocked when he started craving physical intimacy with them.

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Pretty quick. Once you’re snuggled up to him, big or little spoon, he’s out with a few sweet words.


End file.
